


even numbers

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras had seen it coming a mile away, but he hadn't expected just how much Courfeyrac and Combeferre getting together would really impact their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even numbers

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme: 
> 
> Is this how I make a prompt? I don't even know how to use this meme and I've only other filled other people's...
> 
> Anyway, what I want is Combeferre and Courfeyrac getting into a relationship, with focus on Enjolras feeling awkward/like a third wheel when the three of them are together. Without vilifying any of them, like he's happy for his best friends and he's glad they've finally gotten together, and they don't ignore him or try to leave him out or anything, it's just new and awkward adjusting to the changes in the holy trinity. (Feel encouraged to make it angsty because of misunderstandings and poor communication, but just please don't make anyone an outright dick about it, I love all of them so that's all I ask).
> 
> (Also if you want to go with the Enjolras gets his own boyfriend and doesn't feel so lonely anymore route, I'm not into Enjolras/anyone that's not Grantaire, and I'd totally like to read that if that's where your heart wants to go, but I'd prefer him getting used to it without needing his own relationship to make him happy, and everybody staying best friends and loving each other.

Enjolras knew that everything was going to change. They’d been building up to it for so long, it was inevitable. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what all those long, lingering looks that Combeferre and Courfeyrac always exchanged meant. The looks had started when they were all about 18, honestly. Freshmen in college, already best friends from a childhood spent together, the three of them had been ready to take on the world. Ferre and Courf had seemed more ready to take on _each other_ though, and Enjolras had waited in the wings, watching. He _knew_ it would happen eventually. 

Of course, he was right, as he often was. They’re juniors now, and his two best friends went home with each other after a party last night. Not in the “we all share an apartment” sort of way but in the “we’re fucking in the room next to yours” way. Enjolras barely slept, and not just because the horrifying noises were keeping him up-- seriously, these guys were like his _brothers_ , he didn’t need to hear Combeferre moaning and Courfeyrac yelling his name-- but also because he knew _everything was going to change._

Either, they would start dating, which would kind of mess up the whole triumvirate thing they had going on. What place would Enjolras have with them then? They’d go out on dates, hold hands, cuddle, go to bed together, and be hopelessly domestic and in love-- and he would just be there, in the apartment, watching. It would be creepy, first off. But it would also be _lonely_ and _weird_ and he knew he would get left out. Or if they didn’t start dating, and this was just a one night stand… Well, everything would fall apart. Oh god, they would probably fight and he’d have to choose a side, and he’d end up losing one of his best friends. 

There was nothing he could do about it, though. So Enjolras laid in bed awake all night, long after Combeferre and Courfeyrac had fallen asleep. He stayed awake, and he worried. 

In the morning, Courfeyrac made pancakes, as per their usual Saturday. He and Combeferre smiled at each other over their plates and held hands under the table, and Enjolras-- well, he was there. And he’s not sure either of them noticed. 

By the end of the day, it was Facebook official. Combeferre came into Enjolras’ room to make sure he was alright with it, that he didn’t mind, and Enjolras could only nod. He was happy for them, honest to god, he was. They were good for each other: Courf made Ferre more spontaneous and Ferre made Courf more grounded. They complimented each other perfectly, it really made perfect sense for them to be together. Enjolras even confessed to Combeferre that he had known this was coming for years now. 

Things changed. 

The flat got quieter because the two of them were always out. Enjolras would be sitting on the couch studying, and he’d yell out a question, only remembering after he’d already spoken that there was no one around to answer. Even when they were both home, they were always _together._ Literally, stuck together. Always cuddling, always touching, always kissing. They were obviously happy together; blissfully so. 

They still hung out just the three of them, but Enjolras always felt like he was just a little left out. They didn’t mean to reference so many inside jokes he didn’t know, he was sure. They didn’t mean to talk about all the things they’d done together, fond memories they made without him. He knew they didn’t mean to leave him out of every smile and laugh, but it happened anyway. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had such a good thing going, what did they need Enjolras for anyway?

Months pass, and Enjolras adjusted. He came to expect every unintentional slight, every joke he didn’t get. He’d come to terms with it, in a way, though it still _stung._ Saturday morning pancakes had become too cutesy to bear; he couldn’t stomach that much adoration and flirting so early in the morning. Thursday movie nights died out after a while, too. Courf and Ferre would just curl up together and whisper about the movie between their bent heads while Enjolras sat on the other side of the couch, trying not to think about the hole in his heart. He started spending those nights in his room, letting them have their space. 

Friday nights became their date night. The two of them would go out, leaving Enjolras to an empty apartment, then they would come back and have loud sex. He learned to spend those nights at Jehan’s. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac loved each other, and Enjolras knew that they did still love him. In their minds, he doubted anything had changed at all, except for the better. And yet, Enjolras still felt like he had lost something important. His friends were his life; all of them. But Combeferre and Courfeyrac had owned at least half his heart for his entire life. Now it felt like that piece was… growing cold. Shrinking. He felt lonely without it, lonely without _them._ Everything had changed.


End file.
